Dear My Dobe
by Hibari-Asami Shiina
Summary: Dear My Dobe. Berbahagialah seolah-olah dunia ini telah menjadi milikmu. Karena kebahagiaanmu yang sekarang merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan untuk hambanya yang selalu sabar saat dia tersakiti, dan juga merupakan hadiah terindah yang mampu kuberikan sebagai perwujudan rasa cintaku. Fem!Naru. SasufemNaru


_Dear My Dobe,_

Hai, apa kabarmu disana?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Sedang apa kau sekarang?

Dimana?

Bersama siapa?

Apakah kau masih mengingatku?

Apa kau merindukanku?

Apakah di hatimu masih ada aku?

Atau mungkinkah masih ada rasa itu untukku?

 _Jika kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, maka aku akan menjawab―_

Bahwa aku disini baik-baik saja.

Bahwa aku sekarang sedang menikmati kebahagiaanku.

Disini, di tempat ini. Tempat dimana kebahagiaanku berada.

Bersama seseorang yang menjadi sumber atas semua kebahagiaanku.

Mengingatmu? Untuk apa? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa di hidupku. Bagiku kau tidak lebih dari sebutir debu, sehingga aku menganggap eksistensimu itu tidak pernah ada.

Merindukanmu? Haha, jangan bercanda. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi untuk apa aku merindukanmu.

Kau? Ada dihatiku? Sungguh menggelikan. Bahkan untuk menyebut namamu saja aku sudah tidak sudi.

Rasa itu? Untukmu? Mana mungkin masih ada, jika sejak awal saja rasa itu memang tidak pernah eksis.

― _ya, itulah jawaban yang akan kuberikan kepadamu. Jawaban yang keluar begitu jujur dari mulutku. Jawaban yang selalu terpatri di otakku, yang telah kusiapkan jika suatu saat nanti tanpa sengaja aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau menanyakan hal yang sama yang selalu ingin kutanyakan padamu. Jawaban yang begitu kontras dengan apa yang hatiku jawab. Jawaban bahwa ―_

Aku tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja tanpa adanya dirimu.

Aku yang disini selalu merutuki nasibku yang disebabkan oleh kebodohanku sendiri.

Di tempat biasa yang selalu menjadi saksi akan kisah kita selama ini.

Sendirian, tanpa ada dirimu yang selalu menemaniku lagi.

Mengingatmu adalah sebuah kewajiban.

Merindukanmu adalah suatu keharusan.

Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu memenuhi –tidak hanya seluruh hatiku, tapi juga pikiranku.

Sampai kapanpun jua, rasa ini hanya untukmu, jiwa dan raga ini pula hanya milikmu satu. Tak akan pernah ada satu orangpun yang berhak memilikiku seutuhnya kecuali dirimu.

 _Haha, lucu bukan? Aku yang selalu menyebutmu idiot justru malah aku sendirilah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Haha tidak heran jika kau selalu menyebutku brengsek, karena pada kenyataannya aku memanglah seorang laki-laki yang paling brengsek di seluruh jagat raya._

 _Akulah yang dulu melepaskanmu. Aku juga lah yang telah menyakitimu dengan cara yang tidak bisa termaafkan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah heran jika kau pada akhirnya membenciku, karna hal itu merupakan bayaran yang pantas ku dapatkan atas apa yang telah ku perbuat padamu. Tapi meskipun begitu jauh di lubuk hatiku aku tidak ingin kau membenciku, aku tidak ingin kau memandangku dengan pandangan yang lain dari apa yang biasa kau perlihatkan padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku dengan pandangan penuh cinta, aku hanya ingin agar kau selalu mencintaiku tak peduli akan semua yang telah ku perbuat padamu._

 _Haha, aku benar-benar brengsek kan. Setelah semua yang ku lakukan padamu, aku justru berharap kau masih tetap mencintaiku. Benar-benar tidak tau diri._

 _Aku tau aku akan menyesal, dari awal aku sudah tau akan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, meskipun kau akan membenciku pada akhirnya. Jika dengan membenciku merupakan kebahagiaanmu, maka aku rela jika harus di benci olehmu selamanya. Bahkan jika kau meminta jantungku sekalipun, dengan senang hati akan ku berikan padamu. Karena bagiku kebahagiaanmu merupakan hal yang paling utama melebihi apapun, sekalipun kebahagiaan ku sendiri._

 _Aku tau, jika caraku membahagiakan mu ini salah. Aku juga tau jika kebahagiaanmu adalah selalu berada disisiku. Tapi aku juga tau, bahwa tidak akan selamanya aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Tidak selamanya aku bisa selalu berada disisimu, memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Dan oleh sebab itulah, aku membiarkanmu pergi dariku agar kau terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiranku disisimu. Memperlihatkan padamu bahwa ada kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan kebahagiaan yang aku berikan padamu._

 _Hey, Dobe._

 _Kau tau? Bagiku kau adalah burung terindah yang paling memukau di seluruh penjuru dunia. Sayapmu yang begitu indah, kicauan yang sangat merdu, saking memukaunya dirimu semua orang menjadi iri karena akulah sang pemilikmu. Tapi mereka tidak tau, beban apa yang selama ini selalu ku pikul karena memiiki mu._

 _Bukan maksud hatiku mengatakan kau adalah sebuah beban. Tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebuah beban selama ini. Yang menjadi beban beratku adalah semua pikiran yang selalu menjadi hantu dalam hidupku. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa selalu membuatmu bahagia. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak lagi bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang selalu kau inginkan. Dan saat itulah aku tersadar. Sebuah sangkar emas tidaklah cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia, meskipun hal itu sangatlah cocok bila di padu padankan dengan dirimu yang begitu indah._

 _Ne, apa kau pernah dengar istilah_ 'Aku bahagia selama kau bahagia" _atau_ "Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, dan sedihmu juga merupakan sedihku"? _Dan inilah caraku membuatmu bahagia. Melepaskan mu dari belenggu sangkar emas agar kau bisa mengepakkan sayap indahmu di langit, memberikanmu kebebasan yang pernah ku rebut darimu dahulu. Meskipun menyakitkan tapi aku rela melakukannya sebelum semua terlambat dan kau terluka lebih jauh lagi._

 _Jika saja aku bisa egois dan mementingkan kebahagiaanku sendiri di bandingkan dengan kebahagiaanmu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mencabuti satu persatu bulu di sayap mu. Setelah itu akan ku patahkan sayap itu, sehingga kau tak akan pernah bisa terbang lagi meninggalkanku._

 _Tapi aku tak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun jua selama itu menyangkut kebahagiaan dirimu. Tak kan pernah bisa aku bahagia sendiri diatas penderitaan dan rintihan sakit darimu. Dan karena hal itulah aku memutuskan pilihan ini, meskipun pada akhirnya akan membuatku menyesal. Pilihan yang akan menyakiti kita berdua, tetapi asalkan dapat membuatmu bahagia pada akhirnya, bagiku semua itu sudah cukup._

 _Dengarkanlah dobe._

 _Ini adalah satu-satunya harapanku untukmu. Doa yang selalu kupanjatkan sebagai penebus dosa telah menyakitimu. Selalu, dimanapun dan kapanpun, aku pasti meminta kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan kebahagiaanmu._

 _Jadi dobe, berbahagialah._

 _Berbahagialah seolah-olah dunia ini telah menjadi milikmu. Karena kebahagiaanmu yang sekarang merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan untuk hambanya yang selalu sabar saat dia tersakiti, dan juga merupakan hadiah terindah yang mampu kuberikan sebagai perwujudan rasa cintaku. Maka dari itu, berjanjilah kau akan terus bahagia sebagai balasan terhadap kado yang kuberikan._

 _Jika seandainya suatu hari kau tidak bahagia ataupun kau tidak merasa puas atas kebahagiaan yang kau dapat, kau tak perlu takut karena aku akan merubah seluruh perasaan cintaku kepadamu menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan abadi dan tak terbatas untukmu. Karena asal kau tau, jika cintaku padamu merupakan lautan tak berujung yang tak akan pernah kering sampai kapanpun._

 _Karena itu teruslah bahagia dobe,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Because I'll Love You Forever._


End file.
